When no one is looking
by JJLHOTITEM1
Summary: Not everything is as it seems. Some things are hidden, and are meant to stay that way...at least that's what's supposed to happen.


**(When no one is looking) One Shot**

**Not everything is as it seems. Some things are hidden, and are meant to stay that way...at least that's what's supposed to happen.**

Sam and Freddie had been working alone in the studio on a skit for the next show, when Freddie had taken notice of Sam. At first he wasn't sure of the thoughts he was having, and it took him a few months to bring himself to bring it up with her. Mostly because he feared the consequences if she didn't feel the same way. To his amazement she didn't laugh at him, instead she confessed she had been feeling the same way for quite a while; but was afraid to tell him, and not sure if it was the right thing to do. They gave it a few weeks before they decided to get together. They wanted to give a try, but only to see how it would go; given the personality clashes they always had with one another. During the better coarse of three months, they did a lot of hanging out together, and began the relationship and kept it between them. They figured it would give them time to figure things out without any distractions from their friends. The last thing either of them wanted was a lot of questions about when, how and why. So they made a deal that they would keep it to themselves. Over the next few months Sam and Freddie found a place that they could be alone with one another, a place they could call their own. It became a place they enjoyed each other without any disruptions. It was their time, and they liked it; almost a guilty pleasure. They would go almost every day after school; except for when they rehearsed and did the iCarly web show. They knew they had to be at Carly's to keep anyone from being suspicious of their new found love. They always made sure they were never followed by anyone. They made a deal that Sam would always leave first, and make her way to their secret place, and then Freddie would meet up with her there after he knew he could get away unseen.

**XXX **

I was sitting in my last class of the day; Mr. Howards world history class. Normally I would be engrossed in the subject...but things are different now. I have another interest; Sam…one I would rather be with right now, and lately it seemed to be taking all my attention away from the things that used to be important to me...school. While I was sitting there in class; trying to look interested, my thoughts of what I was going to do after school kept running through my mind. I noticed that time always seemed to slow down when you're watching the clock; which is exactly what I was doing.

When the bell rang, I made quick of putting my books in my bag, and quickly exited the room to go meet up with Sam at our special place. Keeping it to ourselves was just the way we wanted it...the way we liked it. When I walked out of the building, I saw Carly having a discussion with Gibby. I immediately took a different route; hopeful I was undetected by either of them. When I arrived at the small park that was about three blocks away from the school, where Carly or Gibby wouldn't think of going to; giving us the privacy we were searching for. I saw Sam standing, and waiting on my arrival. She hadn't seen me yet, and I kept it that way so I could take in her stunning appearance. The moment was short lived though, as she turned and saw me standing there. "There you are...thought you were going to stand me up." She said as she happily walked over to me. "I could never do that; I would rather eat nails than stand you up." I said jokingly. She reached her hands out for me to grab; which I did, and let her guide me to wherever it was she wanted to take me. We walked around a little bit; talking randomly before coming up to a fountain that centered in the park. I looked down into it; watching as the light ripples of water, distorted her reflection; keeping my attention on them one ripple across her face after another. I drew my attention away from the pool and back onto her. "Have a seat Princess." I said as I pointed to the ledge of the fountain she was standing by. "So...what is the plan for today?" I asked, as I sat down beside her; watching her blue eyes glisten from the fall sun.

"You think you're up for a walk?" She asked standing up. "Sure…where to?" "My place…" Sam had never asked me to go to her place before; not without Carly being along that is. "What's there…?" Sam looked at me, and rolled her eyes. "You and me if we go Nub…" Sam didn't wait on my answer, instead she grabbed my hand and yanked me up off the ledge; forcing me to stand up with her. "Is your mom there…?" "No, and that's why we're going there, I would like a little more privacy than the park can give us." Sam grabbed a hold of my arm; leaning her head on my shoulder. "Well I won't argue with you there." We slowly walked back to her house; playfully arguing back and forth. Inside I was getting excited. The possibilities of what might happen were overwhelming, and I had to keep myself calm so it didn't show. Not that I haven't ever thought about that before, but this would be the first time we would be alone together; the first time with complete freedom from anyone seeing us together that is.

When we arrived at her house, we looked like a couple of spies; looking back and forth making sure our enemy hadn't found our lair. After a couple of looks back and forth; making sure there was no way anyone was watching. Sam opened the door stepping in with me following right behind her. I closed the door behind me; feeling relieved we weren't spotted. "So…Sam. That looks comfortable." I said pointing over to the couch. "I know somewhere more comfortable." She replied with a seductive smile on her face; pointing to her bedroom. _I can't believe this happening. Is she serious? No…can't be. _I thought to myself nervously; but excited at the same time. "Are you coming…?" She asked as she headed over to her room. "Um…y…yes." "Nervous lover boy…?" She asked as she stopped in the doorway to her room; leaning against the door jam. Sam could see I was a little nervous, and walked back over to me. "I know how to calm you down…" Sam wrapped her arms around my neck and began kissing me gently. When she pulled back, I couldn't think of anything else I wanted to do, and let her lead me to her room.

Sam walked over to her bed and sat down; flinging her hair back, and waited for me to join her. I walked up to her and stood there in front of her. A small smile appeared on my face in anticipation of what we were possibly about to do. I leaned in; causing her to lean backwards on the bed; allowing me to slide in between her legs. I held myself above her body a few moments, taking in the look of her lying beneath me. Sam held her arms toward me as I closed the gap between us. I heard little moans escape from Sam as I began kissing her neck. I was sure she could feel my excitement as we continued kissing each other passionately. I leaned up on my elbows; using my hands to unbutton her shirt, but before I could get to the second button, Sam grabbed my hands. "Did I do something wrong?" "No…I just don't think this is a good idea Freddie; not that I don't want to, because I do; just not now." Sam buttoned up her shirt, and sat up. "I'm sorry Sam I didn't…" "Don't be…I wanted it too, I'm just not ready for that." She said; sounding breathless. We decided to stop and cool off before things got any further than they already did.

Sam and I made our way out of her bedroom still enjoying the moment together. "Sam…?" "Yes Fred hot…?" "Want to get a smoothie?" I asked. "Sure, I could use a little cool down smoothie." She joked. We left Sam's house to go get those smoothies, and were completely unaware of things going on around us. We were so engrossed with each other, that we didn't notice Carly on her way over to Sam's house. We were joking and holding onto to one another; enjoying the presence of each other. I was holding Sam's hand with my fingers intertwined with hers. What we heard next took both of us by surprise. "Sam…! Freddie…!" Carly hollered out in complete shock of the sight of us together. "Hi Carly…!" Sam responded trying to play off the sight of us. As Carly walked up to us, she had a puzzled look on her face. "Are you guys dating…?" Sam and I were silent a few moments trying to think of something to say. Sam was finally able to come up with something; something she was hoping would help. "What…? Us dating…? Why do you ask that, you losing your mind?" Sam asked trying to show a shocked look at Carly's question. "Losing my mind…? It looks like you two are together to me. How do you explain you two holding hands?" She asked. We were inevitably still holding onto each other's hand, and quickly released each other's hand when we realized it. "The Dorkwad dared me. You know I can't ignore a dare. Fredster here said I was too afraid of holding his hand in public, so just to show him I had no fear of that I laced our fingers together just to prove my point. By the way Fredweird you owe me smoothies for a month." She said in her usual tone when we were in front of everyone.

Carly gave Sam a curious look; not completely convinced of Sam's explanation, and glanced over at me, and then squinted her eyes. "Freddie are you wearing lip gloss?" "What…? No…why would I wear that…?" I asked. "Maybe because you are. Don't you think I know what it looks like?" Carly was onto us, and I was unable to come up with a believable excuse. I looked over at Sam, and gave her a look that said I was okay with letting her know. Sam walked over to me, and did something I wasn't expecting. She grabbed a hold of my hand; giving it a gentle squeeze. Carly's eye's got big, and then a smile formed on her face. "Carly…we're kind of seeing each other." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because…it was kind of; you know, just our thing; something that we had made our own. Something special. I know we said no more secrets, but it was fun having time alone together. It made it more fun when we were trying to keep it under wraps; kind of a game." Sam explained.

Carly didn't say anything. Instead she stood there with an approving smile on her face. Carly wasn't silent for long. Given that it was Carly; had to say something. "I was wondering when this was going to happen." "What…? What do you mean you were waiting?" Sam asked. "It was obvious. To anyone that had eyes. True love can't be hidden; it has to come out; even if you try hard to keep it in." Carly said; walking up to Sam, giving her a hug. "So…how did you know?" Sam asked curious as to how Carly was able to figure them out. "I have known the two of you for most of my life; it wasn't that hard to figure out. Oh…and just so you know...I'm happy for you. You two look good together." She said not looking upset with us for keeping a secret from her that we all vowed not to do. "Want to go with us to the Groovy Smoothie? I still need to cool off." Sam said as she glanced at me with a smile. "Nah…I'll catch up with you guys later. She said as she turned and headed away from us. From that point on we were open about our relationship together. The fighting never stopped. But that never would. It was just something we enjoyed too much.

**First One shot…hope you like it. And thanks for reading. :] **


End file.
